His 1 Hater
by Kim Janecel
Summary: "The more you hate , the more you love" A long time ago, people have 2 faces, 4 arms and 4 legs. But then, Zeus decided they were too powerful so he splitted them in half. So people all over the world are destined to find their other half. Love is what brings them together. But what happens' when you already found your other half and you lose her again. At your new life, what if yo


ELSA

"Athena , it's not what you think it is! Im sorry" A boy was was explaining to a girl. The girl completely ignored him and went to her car crying. The girl , was driving away. It was raining hard and she can't see boy ran into his car and drove to follow the girl.

"I hate you Drake! I hate you! You lied to me!" she said as she kept driving , her eyes filled with tears.

"I promise to hate you Drake! and I will do anything to keep hating you. I don't know if I can forgive you , but I will hate you. I swear it on the moon!" I was taken aback , swearing on the moon was one big promise. They say that the moon is magical and our ancestors believe that the moon has powers and if you swear to it , you have to keep that promise or the moon will make you keep thatpromise.

Then all things were a blur, the girl was crying too much she did'nt notice the truck. The boy notices the truck and drove faster , hoping he could block the truck with his car. Then I heard a piercing scream.

I woke up breathing heavily. I always have the same nightmare. It was like a memory, but it was not clear. My parents would always say that it was just a side effect of my medications , but to tell you the truth , I think it's not. I could not see the girl's face clearly, but the boy looks like someone I know. I just shrugged it off and heard my mother knocking on the door.

"Elsa, wake up you'll be late for school!"

When I heard the word school, I quickly started my morning rituals. After, fixing my hair and putting it in a french braid, I quickly went to the dining room. I saw my 2 older brothers inhaling the waffles.

I have two older brothers. My eldest brother Peter Pan Arendelle but likes to be called Peter Pan , a mischievous boy about 21 , he has a bestfriend named Tinker Bell (Nice name) who i think hates me so much. She's a jealous bitch. She wants my brother for herself.

My second brother is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Arendelle III , he's 20. Nice name he got, right? My grandfather named him. He's been named after this great dragon trainer. He absolutely likes books about dragons. He's an intelligent boy and the total opposite of Peter.

As for me, I'm Elsa Arendelle , 18 years of age. They said I'm beautiful,gorgeous,charming and all that nice and wonderful words, but as for me I can describe myself as SIMPLE. I just hate the attention, sometimes I wished I can just blend in with the crowd but I can't. Im the only princess in the family. They treat me differently, but I know they have to.

So I went to the dining room to eat my breakfast because mom is so strict about meals. When I came down I saw my brother Hiccup reading a book and Peter squirting ketchup everywhere. He can be so childish some times. Oh who am I kidding , EVERYTIME.

I went to dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, Princess!" he said. I smiled and replied " Morning, dad!"

I walked over to my mom and did the same , she greeted me and I greeted back. I sat down at the table and noticed that my brothers stopped what they are doing and stared at me.

I raised a brow "What?" I asked.

They pointed to their cheek. I rolled my eyes and went to Peter and kissed him on the cheek , I did the same to Hiccup.

After eating peacefully. My father dropped me off at school, where I suffered from fangirls squealing everywhere.

As I walked on the corridors, fangirls keep praising me like crazy. It took all of my willpower to ignore them. I already have my schedule so there's no point going to the office, one of the perks of having an overprotective family.

I went to my first class and sat quietly at the back. After a couple of minutes, the teacher went in.

"Good Morning class! Im miss Cinderella . So before anything else, I want you to introduce yourselves since I am new here. Let's start with you, she said and pointed at me"

I stood up shakily, I really hate introductions, Im actually the shy type. But then, this is highschool.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle" I said plainly. Shock was clearly written on her face.

"Oh, Miss Arendelle. It's so lovely to see you!" She said and bowed. I sighed, can't I have an ordinary life?

I just smiled at her, then the other student introduce themselves.

The bell rings, which is like music to my ears. I quickly went to Math which is my second subject. I was 8 minutes early so I was the only student. Then, a familliar girl walked into class. A strawberry blonde haired girl, that I recognized as ...

ANNA!" I shouted.

I quickly ran to her and hugged her, she did the same thing and hugged me tight!

"I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too, Elsie!" she said happily.

"Don't call me that" I said, she just laugh.

Anna is my bestfriend since we were in diapers, at least what my mom says. You see I was involved in a car accident, that left me with no memories at all. So when I woke up, Anna was there to cheer me up and made me remember all the things I did in the past.

She sat on the seat next to me. After class, we walked to the cafeteria. Turns out a lot of people like Anna, I mean who wouldn't? She's cheerful and beautiful.

So, Anna was considered as a popular girl for the first day of school. They say it's because she hangs out with me. This is what I hate, girls and boys wanting to be my friends for popularity. But I know Anna would never trade me for her popular status and I would never do that to her too.

Then after a long tiring day, Anna asked me a favor.

"Can you accompany me to a concert?" she asks.

I hesitated for a minute, but then accepted her request.

I thought my life would finally be at ease, since I've got my bestfriend back. But little did I know, not all the people in your life can bring peace, but can also bring you anxiety and maybe the truth?


End file.
